A beautiful Monster
by Jay-Tales
Summary: The story of how Clara was turned into a monster and how Kilia became evil...
1. Chapter 1

Jay-Tales:This is a two chapter story of what might of happened when Clara was turned into a monster!

Corrine: Jay-Tales does not own ToS, he does however own this idea and the idea of the desian divisions!

That is all...

* * *

"G'morning dear!" said a beautiful blonde woman as she set the table for breakfast, 

A man strolled into the kitchen with a book in his right hand"G'morning Clara, what's for breakfast?" replied the man, who was also blonde, while he kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek,

"Oh, well," She looked up at her husband as he stared at her "I thought we would have some flapjacks" Clara said with a joyful grin on her face.

He turned around, and then looked back at her, "Sound's great!" The man said as he walked to his seat, "Where's Kilia?" He questioned, as he sat down and put the book on the table beside him,

"Oh, she's in her room" Clara said, hoping her husband would get Kilia to come down for breakfast,

The man stood up, "Oh okay, I'll go get her!" he said as he turn to head to the stairs

As he turned the corner Clara called him, "Dorr!" she waited for him to peeked around the corner,

"Yes dear?" Dorr questioned as he peeked around the corner, just as she expected him to,

"If she doesn't want to come just yet, don't force her to, Okay?" She smiled and tilted her head,

"Of course!" Dorr said as he went to go up the stairs.

_knock-knock_ "Kilia, honey, it's time for breakfast!" Dorr yelled through the thick pine in front of him,

The sound of rustling paper and objects could be heard through the door, "Okay, I'll be right down!" Kilia yelled back

Dorr was puzzled, "What're ya doing honey?" He asked, confused,

"I can't tell you! You'll find out soon enough!" She screamed at him

"Okay, well I'll be waiting downstairs." Dorr turned and headed downstairs, with every thumping step he took down them, Kilia could feel her heart calming down and relaxing, _Sigh_

"Dorr, what did she say?" Clara asked,

He looked up at his wife with big eyes, "Huh? Oh, she said she'd be down in a bit..." He replie_d. thump-thump-thump-thump!_ "And there she is!"

"G'morning, Mommy, G'morning Daddy!" Kilia had a huge smile on her face,

Clara stared at her adorable daughter for a few seconds, "Well someone seems happy, what's going on?" She asked

Kilia's eyes went big, "Don't you remember?" her parents looked confused and puzzled, "Maybe this will spark your memory!" she pulled out a box, beautifully wrapped in blue paper, "Happy Anniversary!". _Grgh!_, Dorr almost choked on his drink, they both looked at eachother and then at her,

"I cannot believe we forgot!" Clara yelled frantically,

"Ummmmm...aren't you guys gonna open you're present?" Kilia asked as she put the box on the table,

"Not right now honey! Mommy and Daddy were supposed to meet somebody today, now we have to be there early so we can celebrate our anniversary!" Dorr Said frantically,

"But-but, it's your gift from me..." her eyes filled up with tears and she began to cry and ran out the door,

"Kilia, wait! Dorr yelled, but she was already gone.

Meanwhile in the townsquare people were gathered around to see the desians raiding the school, "Find all of it!" said one of the desians, "Search hi and low for it!" said another, the townspeople just watched it happen, for they held no power over the desians,

"I can't believe they're doing this!" murmured one of the townspeople.

The desians walked out of the school, in their hands were bags filled with objects, just then Kilia came around the corner, her so filled with tears she could barely see in front of her, _thud!_, "Ow!" Kilia yelled as she fell to the ground,

"Yow!" Yelled the desian chief of their division, he looked at her and picked her up by the collar and hoisted her up on his hand, "Who's little brat is this?" He Yelled, questioning,

"Put her down!" Dorr came into sight, his eyes fixed on the Desian holding Kilia, "Put her down now, Or I will kill you!" He threatened,

_GASP!_, all of the townspeople gasped at what he threatened, "You dare threaten a desian? Lord Magnius will hear of this!" he threw Kilia to the ground,

"Ow!" She screamed as she hit the ground

"Oh, and expect fireworks!" the desian said as he ran off.

"Kilia! Are you alright?" He held out his hand and Kilia grabbed it and he pulled her onto her feet.

"Yah, i'm okay...thanks daddy..." she said as she hung her head

"There's no need to apologize, I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Dorr said as he smiled and kissed his beautiful daughter on the forehead,"Now let's head home"

They entered the house and walked into the kitchen to find that Clara was gone, and left behind was a note telling them that if they wanted to see Clara again, they would have to go the Palmacosta Ranch and reach an agreement with Magnius, and that Kilia would HAVE to be with him,

"Your not actually going are you daddy?" Kilia asked, her filling up with tears at the thought of her mother being whipped into doing work,

"I have to, you and your mother mean the world to me." Dorr said uneasily, "Kilia, get ready, we're gonna go save your mother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay-Tales:This is thesecond chapter of 'A Beautiful Monster' 

Corrine: Jay-Tales does not own ToS, he does however own most of this idea, the prayer Kilia says, Dorr's special attack, the characterBalphagore and the Genocide Potion!

That is all...

* * *

Dorr and Kilia had just set off to the Palmacosta Ranch to save Clara, when they came into contact with monsters, "Kilia, stay back!" Dorr pulled the knife on his leg from out of it's holster, "I'll take care of it!" he took a few swipes at the lady bug monster and destroyed it, now came the tricky part; destroying the preying mantis, 

_AGH! _it slashed at Dorr and hit him head on, sending him flying to the ground, "Daddy!" Kilia screamed as she ran toward him, at the same time though, the preying mantis was heading for Kilia, she reached her father and noticed the preying manits was coming, "Don't hurt my daddy!"Kilia yelled as a black light emanated from her palm and shot at the enemy, destroying it,

"W-What was that?" Dorr asked, staring at his daughter, who had powers he did not know of,

"I saved your life daddy..."Kilia said smiling at him, he smiled back at her, sheathed his knife and they continued forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Palmacosta Ranch; 

_Crack! _the desians were working everyone like dogs, but they worked Clara even harder, they treated her like a slave, "Move fasterscum!" _Crack!

* * *

_

"Daddy, how much further?" Kilia asked, her feet swelling in agonizing pain,

"Not that far now..." Dorr said, watching the sun set, "It's getting late, let's stop at that house of salvation up ahead and stay the night,

_Yawn,_ "Okay..." Kilia said softly,

* * *

"Dorr...please come save me..." Clara whispered, her face burrowed in her knees, 

"Please..."

* * *

"G'night Kilia..." Dorr said turning out the light, 

"G'nightdaddy..." Kilia said, folding her hands and looking up at the starry sky through the window;

_Martel, Our Goddess, give me and my daddy the strength to save my mommy from the nasty desians... _

_...and please, watch over and protect my mommy..._

Kilia finished her prayer and crawled into bed, not knowing that Dorr was still awake, he knew they would be able to make it there, but he wasn't sure if they'd actually keep their end of the bargain.

* * *

"Kilia!" Dorr yelled frantically,

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Kilia asked,

"The desians were here! They said that if we're not there in an hourmommy will be slautered!" Dorr yelled, holding back the tears,

"WHAT?"Nooooo..." Kilia began to cry,

"Save it Kilia! We have to go!" Dorr grabbed her arm and bolted out of the house of salvation and in the direction of the ranch.

45 minutes later>they could sort of see it, the ranch of course,they kept running until something struck Dorr, sending him flying,

"So Governer-General Dorr, how do you expect to get to the ranch if you can'tforesee one measly attack!" ranted the source of the attacker, "I am Balphagore, Commanding officer of the Desian Ranch,

"So that would make you next in line to power after Magnius!" Dorr said skeptically,

"Correct" Balphagore smirked,

"You must not bother us! We have a meeting Magnius!" Dorr said frantically

"Ah yes, about that, there's been a change of plan..."

"What?" Dorr hollered, sweat rolling down his cheek,

"Yes, Magnius has decided that he wants me to take the girl and he'll just kill off the woman!"

"Noo!"Kilia Screamed as Balphagore swooped down and snatched her,

"STOP!" Dorr Yelled, a yellow aura surrounding him, as he began chanting;

_'Omoakie Toomuaeki_

_Ognidaku Masasukeu_

_Nagaiestecoo!'_

"What?" Balphagore was in a state of shock as he began to shake, "An earthquake? No wait that's impossible, I'm in the air, but that means..." Dorr's special skill was causing the gravitational field around Balphagore to shake, rattle and rumble, he then Cried out the last word of his six word chant;

_'Fresesuke Gravitateeon'_

"Nooo!" as the gravitational field shook he dropped Kilia and closed his hands into fists causing the shaking field to explode, killing Balphagore, his blood and guts going every which way,

"Com'on Kilia, let's go!"

1:03 minutes later> "I guess he's not coming, retrieve number 6312 and bring her to me!" Magnius ordered his desians

"Yes, Lord Magnius!" the desians replied, moments later she wasthrown into Magnius' quarters,

"Hello, Clara..."Magnius smiled

"Magnius, you bastard!"

"Shut your mouth!" Magnius ran up to her and grabbed her arm pick the exsphere up off the table beside them, "Here, it's your's!"

"No!Noo!NOOOO!" Clara's cries were blood curdling, Magnius placed the uncrestedexsphere into the backside of her hand, and then cut a slit beside it, blood oozing down Clara's hand and dripping onto the floor, he then took an orange liquid and poured a small portion of it into her cut,

"YAAAAAAAH!" Clara's cries were yet again blood curdling,

"That was Genocide Potion, it increases the reaction rate, as soon as it's completely in you're blood stream, you will become a horrid monster!" Magnius smirked, knowing that it wouldn't be long now,

"You, how you-" _Splat! Agh! _

"Magnius, open up!"

"Dorr?"Magnius opened the door and he and Kilia walked in,

"There, I came, now give me Clara!"Dorr demanded

"There's really no point, in no time at all, she'll be a horrid beast!" Magnius laughed

"You bastard!" Dorr glared at him,

"You horrid man!" Kilia screamed, lifting her arm and opening her hand, revealing a black, similar to the light that destroyed the mantis,

"So this is the power of the Negelon?" Magnius spoke to himself, Kilia shot the light at Magnius, only to have him stop it and return it back, but this time it was actually shining, as if it was a black amethyst jewel, it entered Kilia's body and a dark aura surrounded her,

_AGH!_ Kilia screamed fiercely, rattling her own body, then the aura engulfed her and when it dissipated, she was a different being, as Magnius called it, the 'Negelon' !

"Kilia!" Dorr cried, just then Clara began to grow and chnage color,

"Yes, it's begun!" Magnius hollered, menacingly,

"No...Clara..." Dorr watched as his beautiful wife and daughter became creatures to be feared, he watched in horror as his beautiful wife became...a beautiful monster!

"Muhaha!"Magnius laughed,

"It's not funny!" Dorr yelled as he slashed at magnius, striking him down,

_AGH!_ Magnius fell to the floor, "Dammit!"

Dorr ran, he ran away from it all, he now has to hide is daughter's true appearance and keep his wife locked away in a cage in his cellar...

He watched his life crumbled as his daughter became an evil creature, and his wife became...

**"A Beautiful Monster!"**

* * *

Jay-Tales: OOOOkay...that was totally creepy...

Corrine: Indubitably

Jay-Tales: Indubi-wha?

Corrine: Nevermind...


End file.
